


On The Job

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [21]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: It wasn't the first time that Face had been ordered to seduce some woman in the line of duty, and it wouldn't be the last. But it was the first time that Murdock had been an eye-witness...
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck, Templeton "Faceman" Peck/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Making Progress [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	On The Job

Colonel Smith slung an arm around his XO’s shoulders and drew him in tight to his side. Lieutenant Templeton Peck winced. _‘Here it comes,’_ he thought, _‘and I’m not gonna like it.’_ He smiled back at his commander, bland smile #7.

“You’re on, Kid. All you gotta do is keep Mrs Harper occupied for a coupla hours, just long enough for BA to rewire the alarm system. Right up your alley, Face.” He grinned – his totally jazzed-up grin.

Face slid out of his CO’s grip and stepped away. “Yeah, that’s easy for you to say, Hannibal, but have you seen that woman? Why me? Why not you?” His tone was aggrieved. “You know what she’s gonna expect me to do, don’t you? You think I can do that on demand?” Hannibal smirked. “I’m sure she’s a very nice lady, but she’s twice my age and a total man-eater.”

“Now, Face, that’s exactly why it will be easy for you to pull off this simple task. She likes her toy boys a lot younger,” Hannibal explained, patiently. “It will be a piece of cake for you.” The rest of the A-Team groaned at the ‘kiss-of-death’ phrase. “And it’s part of my Plan, Lieutenant, so you’re doing it.”

Face started to splutter a protest, but Hannibal slapped him on the back, closing the argument.

BA giggled. “Faceman’s gonna take one for the Team.”

Face shot a dirty look in BA’s direction, and then his eyes met Murdock’s. The fourth member of the team had been silent during the previous discussion. His calm, faint smile gave away nothing. Face shrugged his shoulders slightly, his eyes pleading: _It’s an order. What can I do?_ The pilot winked and smiled: _It’s okay, baby, I know._ Face heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe he could get through this mission without his lover getting mad at him.

An hour later and Hannibal’s plan was coming together. Mrs Harper and Face were ensconced in the master suite up on the third floor and, presumably, he was keeping her occupied, as ordered. Sleight of hand enabled the Lieutenant to leave the front door unlatched when he conned his way into the sprawling mansion, gifting unobtrusive entry to the rest of the Team. BA and Hannibal were busy rewiring the alarm system, the point of the whole charade.

 _‘Probably also setting a few well-hidden listening devices. They can only be a benefit,’_ thought Murdock, currently on roving guard duty. _‘Better check on Facey. Make sure that cougar hasn’t eaten him yet.’_

He made his way on soundless feet to the third floor. The door to the master bedroom was ajar. Faint female sighs and moans assaulted his ears. Murdock silently pushed the door open a little wider and peeped inside. No, she hadn’t eaten him yet. Face was still wearing his trousers, but nothing else. By Murdock’s best guess, and he was a first-hand expert, the Faceman Charm Offensive was approaching Stage 3. Mrs Harper was wearing only her underwear, stockings and high heeled shoes, and sitting on the side of the bed. Her head was thrown back and her eyes closed, but she wasn’t likely to open them and catch him any time soon. Not with Face on his knees between her legs, giving her his undivided attention. With those talented hands and that teasing tongue.

Murdock dismissed a pang of jealousy. _‘It’s orders. It don’t mean nothing.’_ Face was just doing his job. Murdock’s job was to keep watch. He settled back to do it.

 _‘It don’t mean nothing,’_ Murdock repeated in his head. _‘He don’t feel nothing. It’s what he does. It’s just a job.’_

Yeah, just a job.

Murdock tried to stop himself watching the couple in front of him. The woman, in her prime with a great body, was obviously enjoying the ministrations of the half-naked young man on his knees between her legs, her hands buried in the tawny hair. Head thrown back, eyes closed, she was moaning softly.

Murdock knew that he shouldn’t be there. He shouldn’t be watching this. That he should leave. But that young man was his lover. That was Facey. Face was working and Murdock couldn’t tear his eyes away.

He glanced at his watch. Over an hour. Face was really dragging this out.

They had been clandestine lovers for a while now. It was their own private business, but keeping their secret from Hannibal and BA had an unfortunate side-effect: as long as their relationship was hidden, the Colonel continued to use Face as the womanizer whenever it suited his current Plan. Face couldn’t really object to something that he had been happy to do before without arousing Hannibal’s suspicion, and Murdock couldn’t get jealous and blame Face for following orders. Well, that was the theory, anyway. Usually, it worked okay.

This wasn’t the first time that Face had been ordered to seduce some woman in the line of duty, and it wouldn’t be the last. But it was the first time that Murdock had been an eye-witness. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the scenario unfolding before his fascinated eyes.

Face had moved from his position on the floor, scooped the woman up onto the bed, removed her bra deftly, and was currently lying beside her, teasing and suckling her breasts with that wickedly talented mouth. The moaning was getting quite loud now. Murdock grimaced and turned to leave. Until…

“You’re so beautiful, honey… I’m gonna make you feel so good… whatever you want…”

That throaty whisper came out of Face’s mouth.

Murdock stiffened and turned back. How could he? Line of duty was one thing, but sweet nothings in her ear? No! No way! _‘Not part of the job description, Facey. Gonna put a stop to this right now.’_

He put his hand on the door to thrust it open – then stopped. No, he couldn’t blow Face’s cover, or Hannibal’s Plan. That could prove to be fatal. Either one of them, or both, would kill him. He thought hard. How had Face conned his way in here? Oh, right, got it. That moaning was getting louder by the minute. Time to move.

Sneaking into the room, he crept up behind Face silently and laid his M16 on the floor beside the bed, before reaching out and tapping Face on the shoulder.

Face froze.

“So, are we gonna clean this pool or not, muchacho?” Murdock kept his voice light and conversational, but the woman shrieked in surprise, nevertheless. “I was getting really bored out there in the van.”

Face whisked a quilt over the woman to cover her, before turning on Murdock angrily. “What the hell are you doing in here? Get back outside right now,” he hissed. “I’m real sorry, Mrs Harper… he’s not supposed to come inside… just clean the pool.” Face was apologetic.

The woman eyed Murdock speculatively; smiled seductively at Face. “Two of you? I had no idea. This could be an interesting afternoon.” 

Murdock assumed his most bland and innocent expression, waving his arm vaguely in the direction of the window. “I can’t do this by myself, muchacho. I need you to operate the controls for the suction pump, y’know.” He smiled gently at Mrs Harper, and ruffled Face’s hair fondly. “He’s real good on the controls, Ma’am, but he does it inside – in the van, y’know – he doesn’t do the actual sucking.” Face shook him off and he moved his hand down to trail over Face’s shoulder, lingering and stroking. Mrs Harper’s eyes followed his hand. “No. If you want sucking that’s my department. I’m real good at that, ain’t that right, honey?”

Face laughed nervously. “Please, buddy, just go and wait for me in the van. I’ll be right there. Just a few minutes, okay?”

Murdock giggled. “A few minutes?” Still laughing, he appealed to the woman, continuing to caress Face’s shoulder, fondly. “A few minutes… do you believe that, Ma’am? Heck, you ain’t even got him outta his pants yet.” Becoming serious, Murdock continued, “No, really, I can usually get him stripped right down to bare skin in two, maybe three, minutes. Wanna see?”

“I’m right here…” began Face in an aggrieved voice, batting Murdock’s hand away, but his protest was cut off by a determined “Yes” from the woman.

“Yes, I would definitely like to see that,” Mrs Harper said firmly, throwing off the quilt and turning on her side towards Face. “And I like to get what I want. You said I could have whatever I want.” Raising herself up on one elbow, she leaned in and caressed his chest before trying to push him down onto his back. 

Face resisted. “Wait a minute… you can’t mean… I…” he spluttered, gazing wildly from the woman to Murdock, who was grinning happily, and back again. “Please, buddy, just go back to the van and give us a little privacy.”

Murdock shook his head and flipped Face over onto his back. “Just relax now, sugar. All of your wildest dreams are gonna come true.” The Texan drawl was clearly evident.

Sighing resignedly, Face submitted as Mrs Harper leaned over and kissed him, sliding her tongue gently into his mouth and exploring unhurriedly. Murdock had removed his jacket and sneakers meanwhile, and climbed up onto the bed on the other side. As soon as the woman pulled back, Murdock turned Face’s head towards himself and kissed him deeply and hard, breaking off only when he was obviously struggling for air, and leaving him gasping. Murdock began to run his hands lightly over his lover’s chest, leaving goose bumps in their wake; circling both nipples; teasing them with his thumbs, and then squeezing gently. Face moaned quietly. Mrs Harper gently carded her fingers through Face’s hair and watched as Murdock followed his fingers with his mouth, kissing and licking around the nipples before sucking on first one and then the other.

As Murdock’s mouth moved away Mrs Harper’s hand took its place, kneading gently. She watched, fascinated, as his hands and mouth moved down the gorgeous body laid out before her, quickly reaching the waistband of the slacks and pausing for a moment. Under her hand she felt the heartrate quicken in anticipation; her own pulse speeded up to match. Face shifted his hips a little and groaned.

Murdock looked up and grinned. Then he unzipped the trousers and quickly pulled them off, followed by the underwear, exposing the already hard erection beneath, and pushing Face’s legs apart.

The woman gave up all pretence of taking part in the action, moved herself up to lean against the pillows, and pulled Face onto her lap. She looked down into the wide blue eyes, hazy with arousal, and traced the slightly open, gently panting mouth. A sudden indrawn breath tore her gaze away from Face and directed it back to the other man. Murdock was continuing his assault on Face with hands and mouth, tongue dipping into his navel and triggering an involuntary flutter of the taut abdominal muscles, then moving lower.

“Hold him tight now, Ma’am. He’s been known to thrash around a little bit,” Murdock advised with a wink. He nodded approval as the woman reached down to take Face’s wrists and, holding them tightly, wrapped her arms around his chest, then turned his attention back to the erection in his hand.

For the next few minutes Mrs Harper watched raptly and tried to hold on, as the interloper stroked and licked and kissed and sucked and swallowed her would-be seducer into a panting, writhing, moaning, gasping orgasm. As Face shivered and trembled through the aftershocks Murdock pushed himself up to his knees, a satisfied expression on his face, and winked at her again.

“Told ya,” he drawled. “He can get real loud sometimes, but that wasn’t too bad.” Then he leaned forward over Face’s body and gave the astonished woman a wet, sloppy, thorough kiss.

Face had recovered and was paying attention to his surroundings when they broke apart and the three regarded each other wordlessly for a few moments. Face, flushed slightly from embarrassment, cleared his throat quietly but didn’t speak. In the silence they all clearly heard the slamming of a car door through the open French doors leading to the balcony.

Mrs Harper smiled at the looks of consternation exchanged by Face and Murdock as they both leapt up and Face started scrambling into his clothes, but appeared to be completely unworried herself. “Oh, dear. I think that my husband might be home early. Perhaps you’d better leave by the stairs from the balcony, boys. Come back and clean the pool next week. Tuesday.” She waved and disappeared into the ensuite bathroom.

Murdock slunk out onto the balcony and sneaked a look down into the parking area. Just the Van: BA behind the wheel, and Hannibal leaning on the side door, beckoning urgently. Face still wasn’t quite dressed properly but Murdock thrust the rest of his clothes into his arms, picked up his M16, and pushed Face towards the balcony, sending him on his way with a tap on the butt.

“Let’s go, lover boy. The job’s over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 19th: Voyeurism; October 22nd: Interloper; October 27th: Threesome.  
> 


End file.
